


There's a Sting in the Way You Kiss Me

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Blow Jobs, Boxer AU, Bratty Sam Wilson, Cocky Sam WIlson, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Everybody and their mama noticed Sam Wilson. Was kind of hard not to; the man was a star. He was a big deal. He commanded attention wherever he went. And it wasn’t just because of his good looks, it was the way he carried himself: The persistent confidence radiating from him because he knew he was just that good. That he was better than everyone else who stepped into the ring with him. It rang out in the way his shoulders were always squared; the way his confident, bright smile bordered on cocky. The way his head was never bowed. Yes. Everybody noticed Sam Wilson. Bucky Barnes was no exception.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a request by @onedday2 on Tumblr for a Sambucky Boxer x Trainer fic. Prompt: Sam should be the sassy, short-tempered boxer, and Bucky should be the coach who is sick of Sam’s attitude and finally does something about it…and then things happen (if you know what I mean). So basically Bratty Sam…

Everybody and their mama noticed Sam Wilson. Was kind of hard not to; the man was a star. He was a big deal. He commanded attention wherever he went. And it wasn’t just because of his good looks, it was the way he carried himself: The persistent confidence radiating from him because he knew he was _just that good_. That he was better than everyone else who stepped into the ring with him. It rang out in the way his shoulders were always squared; the way his confident, bright smile bordered on cocky. The way his head was never bowed. Yes. Everybody noticed Sam Wilson. Bucky Barnes was no exception.

Wilson was the star protégé of Nick Fury and was a regular at Fury’s boxing gym. Barnes had been working there for the better part of a year upon being discharged from military service. He boxed when he was in his teens, which is how he knew Fury, and kept up the training into adulthood. When he came home, he was guaranteed a job at the gym; Fury even rented out the small apartment above the gym to the younger man.

Bucky loved working there. He loved working with the youngsters teaching them the basics. He was patient and stern and they all respected him. He was great with the kids. Worked in small groups or with individuals. One of his favorite activities to do with the groups was take runs around the block. He mused that it must look funny to see a bunch of boys and girls chasing after a grown ass man. The kids really made him happy.

They had just returned to the gym from one of their runs and were gathered by one of the walls near the ring drinking from their water bottles. One of the new kids noticed who was in the ring getting ready to spar: It was Wilson.

“Buck, is that –”

“Sam Wilson? Yeah,” Bucky replied before gulping down some more water. “That’s him.”

“Oh, my goodness,” said the girl. “I’ve seen him on TV. My dad says he’s gonna go straight to the top he’s so good.”

“Yeah, he will,” said Bucky, as he eyed the man standing in the ring. “He’s the best on the circuit right now.”

As if he knew they were talking about him, Sam’s eyes darted over to Barnes and the children. Bucky caught his gaze and Sam offered him a faintly crooked smile before he was helped on with his headgear and his mouthguard was fitted.

 _God,_ thought Bucky. _He’s the fuckin’ best alright._

…..

Nick Fury ran a tight ship. Everyone who worked there was always on time. The fighters he trained were _always_ on time. The gym was open from six in the morning and he worked personally with only two professional boxers: Sam Wilson and Misty Knight.

The time was currently seven-thirty-eight when Sam walked in the door wearing aviator shades, a t-shirt that had the words ‘Bi-Furious’ on the chest, and nursing a coffee. Bucky was knotting a bunch of jump ropes when he noticed Wilson. They nodded to one another as Sam went to Fury’s office. He knew he was in the shit, coming in late again after being out partying. Fury didn’t tell Sam to close the door before he began his lecture. Bucky heard everything.

“Really, Wilson? Take off those damn glasses and look me in the eye,” Fury started as Sam did as he was told. “You’re draggin’ your tired lookin’ ass in my gym at this time?”

“I stopped for coffee,” said Sam.

“Don’t get smart with me, son,” Fury retorted. “You shouldn’t even be drinking that shit; coffee _or_ alcohol. This is the second time this month you’ve come in late, smelling like booze.”

“It was my best friend’s bachelor’s party last night,” he offered in way of explanation.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? Rogers isn’t my concern,” said Fury. “You shouldn’t be partying at all. You’re in training. If you wanna keep training with me, then you need to keep your head in the game. No more goin’ out to parties with your friends. No more comin’ in late. No more fast ass boys and girls. Keep your eyes on getting that title shot, Wilson.”

A regretful expression washed over Sam’s face as he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “It won’t happen again. I appreciate you working with me. I do. And I’ll stop playin’ around and stay focussed. No more late nights; no more hooking up. I mean it.”

“Good,” said Fury, as he stood up and walked to his door. “Barnes? Can you come in here for a minute?”

“Comin’, Boss,” said Bucky, as he tossed a jump rope aside and jogged to Fury’s office.

Sam turned his head and met Bucky’s gaze.

“Hey, man,” said Barnes.

“Hey,” Wilson replied.

“Grab a seat, Barnes,” said Fury, and Bucky did so. “Romanoff is gonna take your lessons for three weeks.”

“Boss?”

“She’ll take the kids,” said Fury. “And you’ll work one-on-one with Wilson.”

“What?” said Sam incredulously as Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Barnes will be taking care of your one-on-one training for the next three weeks,” said Fury.

“Is this joke?” asked Sam. “ _Him_? He works with a bunch of kids. You cannot be serious right now.”

“Do I look like I make jokes, Wilson?” asked Fury. “And since you wanna walk up in here actin’ like a fuckin’ child, then get used to be treated like one. Three weeks with Barnes. You come in here late or in a sorry state again, and it’ll be four weeks. You work hard with him, and then I see about you comin’ back to work with me.”

“This is bullshit,” said Wilson. “He’s the same age as me. What the hell does he even know?”

“Hey, I’m sittin’ right here, man,” said Bucky.

Sam raised his hand dismissively and kept talking to Fury; Bucky felt a warm flush creep up his face.

“I told you I wasn’t gonna fuck around anymore,” said Sam. “Why’re you punishing me?”

“Barnes is a great trainer,” said Fury. “You could learn a lot from him.”

“I doubt that.”

“Screw you, Wilson.”

“In your dreams, Barnes.”

“Can you both stop?” asked Fury. “This is the plan. Three weeks with Barnes to learn how to _focus_ , Wilson; to show me I can trust you to follow the rules. That’s the deal, for the both of you. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine,” said Sam as he stood up. “Come on, Barnes. Let’s get to it.”

…..

Sam was unbelievably thirsty as he finished the last quarter mile on the treadmill. He slowed to a jog, then brisk walk before coming to a stop. His legs felt like jelly when he stepped off of the machine. Training while hungover was not the best idea in the world. He towelled away his sweat before taking a drink from his water bottle. That’s when Bucky approached.

“Here,” he said, holding out a sports drink. “You’re dehydrated. Get these electrolytes into you.”

“Gee, thanks for my sippy cup, Barnes,” Sam said.

“God, Wilson, you don’t have to be a dick about it,” said Bucky, still holding the bottle out to him. “We’re both stuck with one another whether we like it or not.”

Sam took the drink, undid the cap, and swallowed a hefty amount before saying, “Oh, I bet you’re lovin’ it. Probably asked Fury for it.”

“What?”

“Come on,” said Sam. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been staring at my ass?”

Bucky scoffed, hoping his face had not turned red with blush.

“You wish,” said Barnes. “You’re not my type.”

He was lying. Sam Wilson was one hundred percent his type.

“Not into cocky fuckin’ pretty boys,” Bucky added, and Sam laughed; it was an annoyingly cocky laugh and he was so fucking pretty that Bucky had to look away.

Sam drank some more from the bottle Bucky had given him and said, “Yeah, whatever you say, Barnes.”

…..

Sam Wilson was so fucking stubborn in his attempts to make every task difficult for his new trainer. The simplest task that Bucky asked him to do was met with a roll of the eyes and a loud groan.

“That’s not what Fury gets me to do,” he complained.

“Yeah, well, I ain’t Fury, am I?” Bucky would reply. “Please, just try it. The quicker we get through this, the quicker we can get back to our regular schedules.”

“I just don’t get why you think you know better than me.”

“I never said I knew better than you.”

“Well, you agreeing to train me is kind of the same as you sayin’ you’re smarter and better,” said Sam, clearly still not one hundred percent on board with the decision.

“I agreed because the Boss asked me to do this,” said Bucky. “Besides, Wilson, it’s on you. You’re the one with all this natural fuckin’ talent and you don’t take any of this seriously.”

“How the fuck do _you_ know what I take seriously and what I don’t?” asked Sam, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t know me.”

“I’m tryin’ to get to know you,” he replied. “But you’re so hard-headed. Come on. I don’t wanna be doin’ this until you wise up and follow Fury’s rules. Let’s just agree to be civil to one another so we can get back to normal.”

“Fine,” Sam huffed in the brattiest way imaginable. He was kind of cute when he was pouting, Bucky noticed.

…..

Sam was already out the front of the gym when Bucky made his way downstairs from his apartment. The sun had not even crept above the horizon at that point. They greeted each other amicably before Bucky started to limber up. He jumped on the spot and did some stretches.

“Where to?”

“Five blocks to the station,” said Bucky. “Then two laps of the park.”

“Cake-walk,” said Sam as he placed his AirPods in and it annoyed Barnes more than it should have and he didn’t know why. Maybe, he mused, he wanted to draw out their conversation a little longer.

Sam started his music and took off; Bucky followed behind him and soon caught up and then overtook him. He glanced back, and Sam was hanging right back. Bucky had hoped that they would run side-by-side, but Sam, it seemed, was being difficult. Bucky slowed, and fell back. He motioned for Wilson to remove the device from his ear.

“What’s up?” asked Sam, as they ran alongside one another.

“Are you deliberately running this slow, Wilson?” asked Bucky.

“What’re you even talkin’ about, dude?”

“You’re back here and not keepin’ pace with me,” Bucky said. “Are you doin’ it to fuck with me.”

“God, Barnes, not everything is about you,” said Sam. “Did it occur to you that maybe I’m a slow bitch?”

“Uh?”

“I’m not a fast runner,” said Sam, looking a little coy. It suited him, looking bashful; Bucky thought he looked adorable.

“Oh, okay,” said Bucky, feeling bad for misconstruing what was happening. “I’m sorry. I just –”

“You assumed that because I’m great at everything that I’d be a fast runner?” said Sam with that cocky grin that Bucky was beginning to find endearing.

“Yes,” Bucky replied. “My bad. I won’t make any more assumptions about your greatness.”

 _Is he – flirting?_ Sam asked himself, before smiling and saying, “I may not be the fastest runner, but I look _amazing_ while doing it.”

Bucky returned his smile and said, “Yeah, you’re not wrong."

…..

The first two days of training with Bucky was _distracting_. Sam was going about his usual routine, only difference was Bucky was spotting for him when he lifted weights; Bucky was with him on his morning runs; Bucky was there to spar with him and shout orders at him; and Bucky was there to rub him down after a particularly intense sparring session. That was the distracting part: Having Bucky around for _everything._

Now, Sam had been rubbed down a hundred times by different trainers, and his body had never responded the way it did when Barnes touched him. It did not help that the guy was hot as fuck. He was gorgeous, Sam realized, and he wondered if he had ever really been a boxer as his face did not have signs of any kind of damage at all.

Having Barnes in proximity with his strong hands working the knots out of Sam’s shoulder was doing things to Sam. He could not help but think about how Bucky’s hands would feel on other parts of his body. Sam knew he promised Fury he wouldn’t be hooking up with anyone, but Barnes was making the thought of abstinence seem like torture.

_God,_ thought Bucky. _I could do this all fuckin’ day._

Bucky had rubbed down more fighters than he could recall, and none of them ever made him feel the way Sam Wilson did. Of course, Barnes had seen him on TV, and around the gym, but up close, _that close_? He was actually fucking breathtaking. Sam was easily the most beautiful guy Bucky had seen in his life. He wondered if a punch had ever landed on Sam’s face before since it was so perfect.

As he circled his thumbs around Sam’s shoulder blades and palmed at his muscles, Bucky was becoming more and more distracted. Sam’s warm skin felt so soft to touch, even though he was solid and firm. _Fuck. He was so firm._ Bucky had to chide himself for silently questioning if Sam was _firm_ all over. Bucky could feel a quiver in his pants at the thought of running his hands over every inch of Sam’s body.

He had to stop this. It had only been two days and he was already lusting after Wilson. It was highly unprofessional. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He massaged closer to Sam’s spine, and was gifted with the most delicious moan from the other man.

“Hmmmmm,” Sam whimpered, and Bucky almost came in his pants.

He had the sense of mind to tap Wilson’s shoulder and say, “Shower. Now.”

Sam turned his head to look back at Barnes; he stared up at him through those ridiculously pretty lashes and had the audacity to say, “You askin’ me to join you?”

Bucky felt himself grow hard as he tried to steady his breathing. He could picture Sam in the shower with water streaming over his glistening skin. He could picture himself there with Sam, the both of them getting all wet and slick. Their drenched forms pressing against one another. His lips on Sam’s neck; his hand wrapped around Sam’s dick. _Fuck._ He needed to stop.

“Don’t be a cock-tease, Wilson,” said Bucky, as he saw a wicked glint in Sam’s stupidly gorgeous eyes. “Hit the showers and then we’re done for the day.”

…..

Bucky was _so_ not done for the day. After he hastily locked up the gym, and went up to his apartment, he got into his shower and proceeded to picture a naked Sam Wilson. He closed his eyes and thought back to the sparring session from earlier in the day. Sam was only wearing a pair of shorts as he sparred with another boxer whose name Bucky forgot, because when he was watching Wilson, no one else mattered. Bucky was ogling him unashamedly, but if anyone noticed, they said nothing about it.

Bucky recalled how thick and broad Sam was. How his sweat made his body glisten in the most delightful way; how he looked so strong and powerful. How Bucky wanted desperately to feel his strength up close.

Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock; it was still semi hard from the way Sam had moaned from his touch earlier. Bucky let out a breath and began to stroke his length as he remembered how Sam sounded. He wondered what it would be like to have Sam underneath his body, all pretty and moaning.

“Fuck,” said Bucky as the image of Sam writhing beneath him set him harder still.

Bucky strummed himself with more fervor as he pictured Sam. He came hard with the other man’s name on his lips and then immediately felt guilty.

…..

“What do you focus on when you’re up against the ropes?” asked Bucky, as he held the punching bag in place for Sam while he pummelled it.

“Guarding my body and punching my way out,” said Sam, slightly short of breath.

“What do you do if you see an opening?”

“Take the opportunity,” said Sam as his right gloved fist connected with the bag.

“What do you think of when your arms get heavy?”

“The other guy’s arms are heavy, too,” said Sam. “Gotta push through. Gotta keep swinging.”

“What goes through your mind when you get knocked down?”

“Not the first time,” said Sam, as he struck the bag with such force that Bucky stumbled backward. “Won’t be the last. Now get the fuck up.”

…..

Wilson and Barnes had finished their laps of the park and were taking a moment to catch their breath at a local coffeeshop. The first week had ended without too many hiccups, and he second was well under way. They were actually being civil to one another. Sam was questioning Bucky less, and there were less disagreements between them. The general tension had dissipated, but the sexual tension was at an all-time high.

Sam had walked into the change room to find a shirtless Bucky doing some warm-up stretches and could not get the image out of his mind. Bucky had been finding Sam’s rub-down moans to be the last thing he thought of at night. Sam was opting to go shirtless in the ring whenever there was a sparring or focus pad session, and Bucky did not mind at all. Yes. They were sexually attracted to one another in a major way and neither had anticipated it.

But then Bucky would catch Sam smiling at something on his phone. Sam would turn the screen for Bucky to see some silly meme or cute animal gif, and Bucky could not help but dwell on how adorable he was. Or Sam would see Bucky talking with one of the kids who trained at the gym and see how his face would light up and he would throw his head back in laughter at something the child had said. It was those times that Sam thought Bucky was a sweetheart.

Presently, Bucky drank coffee while Sam sipped on water as they chatted for a bit. Sam, Bucky found out, was really funny and sweet. Bucky learned it was only Sam, his mother, and sister in their family, as his dad passed away when he was quite young. He found out that Sam got into boxing at his local youth center and really enjoyed it. Everyone said he was a natural, so he decided to compete in the amateur competitions.

They chatted easily and were actually having a good morning. When a couple of college students recognized Sam and asked for a selfie, he obliged happily. He asked them if they wanted him to pull a stern face or a silly one, and they said they just wanted him smiling naturally.

 _Yes,_ thought Bucky _. He has the most beautiful smile._

“You ever get used to that?” asked Bucky as he admired the coy little grin Sam was now wearing.

“Not really,” said Sam with humility. “It’s more like I’m happy for them, y’know. It’s cool getting to meet people you look up to. It’s cool to be someone kids look up to.”

Bucky nodded his head and Sam added, “Like how you are with the kid’s at Fury’s. You’re so great with them, and they follow you around everywhere. They look up to you. And I’m sorry that my shitty behavior took you away from them.”

“Thanks, man,” said Bucky with a genuine grin. “But you don’t have to apologize. This is my job. I do what Fury tells me to do. I owe him a lot.”

Sam nodded his head and said, “Me, too. How’d you meet?”

“Was fighting when I was a kid,” said Bucky. “Gettin’ into trouble and shit. My old man sent me to the gym and said focus my aggression there. So, I did. And the Boss really took me under his wing, y’know. He helped me to learn discipline. Then I finished school and enlisted. Did one tour. Came home, and he had a job and a place for me to stay. He’s a good man.”

Sam smiled and said, “Yeah, he is. Even putting us together like this was a good move.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and asked, “Yeah?”

“For real,” said Sam. “I gotta admit, it hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would be. You’re alright.”

Bucky felt his face grow warm as he replied, “So are you.”

He realized that he kind of liked Sam. Sam was vulnerable and kind, and his confidence was a way to mask the vulnerability. Shy or cocky, Bucky did not care; he liked Sam in every way imaginable.

…..

Sam was thirty minutes late. Bucky was waiting for him outside of the gym. He checked the time on his phone once more and let out a sigh just as a car pulled up and Sam got out. Bucky noticed the driver of the car was some guy around their age. Suddenly, his irritation at having to wait turned to something else; if he was being honest with himself, he would know it was jealousy.

“Hey, Barnes, sorry I’m late –”

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked back toward the gym.

“Bucky? What the hell? Aren’t we running?”

“Go on your own,” he said, before walking away.

…..

There was tension between them all day. Bucky tried not to look Sam directly in the eye if he didn’t need to. He couldn’t believe he let it slide, the fact that Sam had shown up late and broken one of Fury’s rules. Barnes knew he should have scolded him; should have told Fury. Sam must have been thinking the same thing, because later that evening, before closing time, he found Bucky folding freshly dried towels in the laundry room and began to question him.

“Can we talk?”

Bucky didn’t lift his head, but answered, “What d’ya want?”

“To talk about this morning,” said Sam. “Are you actually pissed at me?”

“You were thirty minutes late, Wilson.”

  
“Yeah, and you wouldn’t let me explain,” said Sam, growing frustrated.

“What’s to explain?” asked Bucky, sounding more wounded than he had meant to. “You were obviously hookin’ up with some guy the night before. Still in the same clothes from when you left here last night. It ain’t my business what you do outside of training and who you do it with, but at least have the decency to let me know if you’re gonna to be late.”

“For starters, I don’t have your fucking number, Barnes,” said Sam. “Secondly, you think I was off hooking up with some guy?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” said Bucky and it came out harsher than he intended.

“Screw you,” said Sam as he backed away. “That guy was my best friend, Steve. I spent all night at the hospital with him because his fiancé was in an accident. That’s why I hadn’t been home to change my clothes when you saw me. Oh, she’s fine by the way. Thanks for asking. Oh right, you didn’t ask because you didn’t let me even explain. You’re an asshole, Barnes. Fuck you very much, you dick.”

“Sam. Sam, wait,” said Bucky, as Sam walked out and slammed the door. “Fuck!”

…..

After packing the towels away, Bucky was ready to lock up and go to his apartment as a headache was setting in. He felt bad about his argument with Sam. He didn’t have his number to apologize, he figured he would do it in the morning.

As he walked out into the main workout area, he saw Sam in the ring shadow boxing. He stopped a moment and admired his form. He really was great to watch. His fluid movements were at once sharp and strong, while being loose yet deliberate. He truly was a phenomenal athlete.

Bucky walked toward him and picked up two focus pads. He climbed into the ring, and Sam stopped. They stared at one another a beat, before Bucky held up the pads and inched toward Sam. A left jab from Sam came flying forward and connecting with the pad; it stung Bucky’s hand a little from sheer force and the fact that Sam was bare knuckled.

“I’m sorry about before,” said Bucky as Sam aimed more punches at the pads.

He would duck and weave when Bucky swung them back in his direction, but said nothing in reply.

“Did you hear me, Wilson?” Bucky asked. “I’m apologizing here.”

“So fuckin’ what?” Sam replied. “Is that what everyone thinks of me around here? That I sleep around and shirk my responsibilities?”

“No one thinks that,” said Bucky. “I don’t think that.”

“Sounds like you do, though,” said Sam, as he landed another quick succession of punches.

“I was bein’ an asshole,” said Bucky, as he and Sam danced around the ring.

“Why?” asked Sam, while connecting with the pad once more.

“Because I was jealous.”

“What?”

“I was jealous of your friend,” said Bucky. “Jealous of the thought of you bein’ with someone else, someone who ain’t me, because I want you, Sam. I want –”

Bucky didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because he lowered the pad, and Sam’s right fist hooked him in the jaw. He dropped to one knee before Sam knew what had happened.

“Shit, Bucky, I didn’t mean to – fuck, are you okay?”

Bucky pulled off the pads and checked if his mouth was bleeding with the back of his hand before he lifted his gaze toward Sam. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down Sam’s spine as Bucky slowly got to his feet and moved toward Sam, who had begun to back away. Before he could blink, Bucky had him pinned to the corner of the ring.

They were both breathing heavily with their hearts racing as Bucky stared Sam in his eyes. Barnes tilted his head to the side, ran a finger over the spot near his bottom lip where Sam had punched him, and said, “Well, pretty boy, you gonna kiss this better or what?”

Sam needed no further encouragement as he brought his lips crashing against Bucky’s. The kiss was deepened as Bucky coaxed Sam’s lips apart with his eager tongue.

They moaned into each other’s mouths and broke apart just long enough to catch their breaths, and for Sam to say, “You live upstairs, right? Let’s go upstairs, Buck. Take me upstairs.”

…..

Both men didn’t know how they made it in record time from the gym to Bucky’s apartment, but they had. In no time, a naked Bucky had a naked Sam on his bed, on his back with his legs around his waist.

Bucky kissed Sam’s lips, neck, and collarbone. He sucked and nipped; certain it would leave a mark. His hands trailed over Sam’s body as he moaned prettily under Bucky’s weight.

He sucked Sam’s earlobe before whispering, “You’re so perfect. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

The words caused Sam’s stomach to flutter.

“I want you so bad,” said Bucky as he reached lower and took hold of Sam’s cock.

“You can have me,” said Sam as his breath hitched from Bucky’s steady strumming. “Have me.”

…..

By the time both men were ready for Bucky to inch himself inside of Sam, they were pretty well worked up. A light sheen of sweat had already covered their warm skin. Bucky was eager to be enveloped by Sam and unleash all of the pent-up sexual tension that had been dancing around them for the past week and a half. He wanted Sam, but he needed to slow the fuck down.

Sam was literally begging for it as Bucky fingered him, stretching him wide open. Massaging him until he was shaky and panting. And lord was he a sight, eyes half closed, looking up at Bucky through his long lashes, while saying, “Please, Buck. _Please._ I need you.”

The other man finally relented and pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s face before he withdrew his fingers, added more lube to them, and prepared Sam’s hole. They shared another passionate, breathless kiss as Bucky slid his length into Sam. Bucky’s mouth fell open in an _O_ shape, and Sam’s eyes had rolled shut.

“Shit, Sam,” said Bucky, as he rested his head near Sam’s neck and bottomed out. “Fuck. You feel so good.”

Sam managed a loud moan and grasped Bucky’s strong forearms before saying, “Don’t hold back. I can take it.”

And he certainly did take it. Bucky thrust into Sam, building up a solid pace. The usually quiet man, Sam soon found, was quite the talker in bed. He fucked Sam good and hard, but used his words to ensure that the other man was still deriving pleasure from him.

“You like that, baby?” asked Bucky as he slammed into Sam. “I can do you all night, pretty boy. You want that?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out. “Shit yeah.”

“You’re takin’ it so good,” Bucky added. “So fuckin’ good. God, Sam, you’re tight, baby. Fuck.”

Bucky leaned back on his knees and pulled Sam’s lower half with him. He spread his legs wider and fucked him more ardently.

“Touch that dick for me,” Bucky instructed, and Sam did as he was told. He strummed himself and looked up at Bucky.

 _Goddamn it, he is so fucking perfect_ , Bucky mused as he watched him teasingly stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Wilson,” Bucky said, his voice an octave lower than usual and filled with desire. “How’re you so pretty? Even your dick is pretty. Christ. I shoulda sucked you off first.”

Sam let out a little giggle and Bucky swore he was the cutest, sexiest guy he had ever laid eyes on.

“Shit, Barnes, you can suck me off later – _oh, fuck.”_

Bucky thrust again in the same manner, eliciting another loud whimper from Sam.

“You like that?” asked Bucky.

“Yeah, _fuck. Oh, fuck.”_

“You close?”

“Hmmm,” said Sam, as he clenched around Bucky impossibly hard cock.

“Come for me, baby,” said Bucky as he continued to hit Sam’s spot, his own fervor drawing him nearer to his own release; he wanted Sam to get there first. He wanted to take care of him. God, he just wanted him.

It was almost blinding when Bucky reached his climax first. He cursed loudly and filled the condom with his seed. His jerking hips caused him to strike at Sam’s spot in the right way; Sam found his release soon thereafter. As the warm stickiness shot out in ribbons of white from Sam’s smooth crown, Bucky withdrew himself and leaned down. He took Sam’s spent cock between his lips and sucked him until he was done coming and too sensitive to touch.

…..

“So, that happened,” said Sam as he fought to steady his breathing.

“Yeah,” was all Bucky could manage as he wiped the back of his hand across his lips and lay down next to the other man.

“Probably shouldn’t tell Fury about this,” said Sam, somewhat jokingly. “Don’t think that was the kind of workout he had in mind for me.”

Bucky nodded his head but said nothing and Sam sighed.

“Well, shit,” Sam said as he sat up and started looking for his clothing. “You were real talkative when you were screwin’ my brains out, now you got nothin’ to say?”

Bucky sat up, too, and said, “Sam, I—”

“Forget it,” Sam replied. “It’s cool. You got what you wanted, you can go back to hating me now.”

“I don’t hate you, Sam,” said Bucky, as he reached over and stroked Sam’s back. “I never hated you. I like you, okay, so fuckin’ much. I like you _too_ much.”

“But?”

“But, we probably shouldn’t be doin’ this while you’re training with me,” said Bucky. “I don’t wanna cause you to break Fury’s rules and get in trouble with him.”

Sam felt a little deflated, but then spoke once more.

“I get it,” he said.

“Just until we’re done training and figure this out,” said Bucky.

“I got it figured,” said Sam, as he turned to face Bucky. “I like you and wanna see you again.”

Bucky smiled at him and said, “I wanna see you, too, pretty boy. But we have to get through another week of training.”

“Really?” Sam pouted. “You just gonna give me that good dick and then make me wait another week and a half?”

Bucky laughed, and stoked his face, “You’re so cute when you’re bein’ bratty.”

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and then said, “Ok, what happens after we’re done training?”

Bucky gave him a gentle smile and said, “Maybe I’ll ask you out.”

“Okay. Cool,” said Sam with a bright beam. “Maybe I’ll say yes.”

…..

_Five months later_

A little out of breath, Bucky stopped out the front of the gym and waited for the rest of the kids to come to a halt. When the group had arrived, waiting for their next instruction, Barnes spoke up.

“Good job, everyone,” he said. “Now, when you get inside, make sure to fill up your water bottles if you need to, and then take a seat on the carpet. We’ve got a little surprise before we get started. Okay, off you go.”

Bucky walked into the gym after them, and spotted Sam in Fury’s office. He gave him a quick nod, which Sam returned followed by a little smile. He wanted to go to him, but the youngsters needed their fruit. Bucky went to the kitchenette, grabbed the tray from the fridge, and ambled over to where his group were sitting down on the floor drinking from their water bottles, chatting amongst themselves.

“Great work out there,” said Bucky as he handed out orange slices. “Thanks for comin’ in and doing what you were asked to do right away. You’re the best group here.”

The youngsters wore happy expressions on their faces as Bucky added, “I’m so proud of you all. Now, we got an extra special surprise for you today. And, oh look, there he is.”

The children’s faces lit up when they saw Sam Wilson walking in their direction. Sam stopped, shot Bucky a smile, and then looked at the group.

“Everyone, this is Sam and he’s –”

“He’s the champ,” said one of the kids.

“Yeah,” added another. “I saw him on ESPN.”

“I saw him here last week,” a little girl said.

“Okay,” said Bucky with a grin. “He _is_ the champ, and he trains here, like you all do. So, please say a big hello to Sam.”

“Hello, Sam,” the youngsters said in unison.

“Sam’s gonna have a little talk to you, and then, if you’re good, he might show you his title belt and take some selfies,” said Bucky, throwing a wink in the other man’s direction. “So, listen carefully and think of some really cool questions, okay? Okay. Wilson, they’re all yours.”

“Thanks. Hey, everyone,” he proffered. “I see y’all are out here workin’ hard. That’s great. You should really listen to – hey, Barnes, what do they call you? Mr Barnes or Sergeant or what?”

“Bucky,” he replied with an amused look. “Just Bucky.”

“Right, so, you should all pay attention to Bucky and listen to what he says,” Sam said as he gave Barnes a knowing smile. “He’s actually the best.”

…..

The laundry room smelled of frangipani and freshness as Bucky sat folding towels that had just come out of the dryer. It was still one of his favorite jobs to do at the end of the day. He heard the door open and turned his head. He smiled when he saw Sam step inside.

“Hey, Champ,” said Bucky with a dopey grin.

Sam walked over, ran hair hand over Bucky’s hair and then took up a seat in his lap.

“Hey, Babe,” said Sam as he kissed Bucky’s temple.

“Thanks for comin’ by today,” said Bucky. “The kids really loved it.”

“I loved it, too,” said Sam. “They’re so good.

They shared a soft, languid kiss.

“You’re so good,” Sam added, causing Bucky to beam at him.

“You’re the best,” said Bucky as he held Sam tighter.

“I know,” Sam replied.

“Cocky asshole,” said Bucky, with no heat behind it.

“Yeah, whatever, Barnes,” said Sam playfully. “You know you love me.”

Sam was still smiling when Bucky grew serious and said, “I do. I love you.”

They had been together for months, and that was the first time either of them had said the words out loud.

Bucky quickly added, “You don’t gotta say it back, Sammy, I just wanted you to know –”

“I love you, too,” Sam interjected, causing the other man to smile at him adoringly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Sam earnestly. “I do.”

Bucky breathed a small sigh of relief and then drew his boyfriend in for another soft, slow kiss. Everybody and their mama noticed Sam Wilson. Was kind of hard not to; the man was a star. He was a big deal. He commanded attention wherever he went. And it wasn’t just because of his good looks, it was the way he carried himself: He was a hard worker with God given talent. He had a generous soul. He was confident, and had every right to be. He inspired confidence in others. Brought out the best in them. And people all over the world loved and admired him; Bucky Barnes was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night before Sam’s big fight where he will be defending his title. He has pre-fight jitters. Bucky comes over to help him relax. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was convinced to explore more situations with these versions of Sam and Bucky. This is what I came up with.

The dim light from the en suite bathroom wafted into Sam’s bedroom as he and Bucky lay with their limbs entwined. Bucky had never seen Sam as nervous as he had right then; he had pre-fight jitters. It was the night before he was to defend his title and he could not sleep. He had called Bucky to come over, and the other man had happily obliged. Even though Sam usually spent the night before a big fight on his own in order to focus, he asked Bucky over because he needed him. He needed him to feel calm; to get some rest.

Bucky held him close and ran his hand across Sam’s back in a soothing manner; he kissed his brow and tried to lull him into sleep by humming a soft love song; he even tried telling him boring stories that he thought would have him drifting off in no time at all. But nothing worked. Both Sam and Bucky knew one thing that would work, but Fury had always advised against it before an important bout. Still, they were certain that getting off would make Sam sleepy.

“You should just do me, Barnes,” said Sam, as he nipped as Bucky’s neck.

“I’m not riskin’ it,” said Bucky. “Last time, we got carried away and you ended up with a cramp in your calf. Remember? It made training a bitch the next day.”

“I’m not askin’ for that porn shit. Don’t want you to fold me over,” Sam proffered. “No acrobatics. Just do me, nice and slow.”

Bucky sighed. He didn’t usually need to be asked twice to have sex with his boyfriend, but it was the night before the fight. They could both get pretty carried away, and he didn’t want to unwittingly cause Sam to have a strain or some other sex-related injury. But he knew his baby needed to relax; that he needed to sleep. So, Bucky conceded.

“How about we meet half-way?”

“Okay?”

“How about I suck you off?” asked Bucky. “You’ll like that, eh?”

Sam smiled and kissed his neck once more, “Hmm, alright. Let’s do that.”

They shared a quick kiss to the lips before Bucky rolled Sam onto his back and shifted his mouth to Sam’s neck. He lapped there for a moment as he trailed his palm over Sam’s chest, before inching lower. His hand soon slipped under the waistband of Sam’s pajama pants where he found his semi-erect cock. He took Sam into his hand and began to stroke him as he hardened under Bucky’s deft touch.

Bucky kissed his face again and whispered, “It’s okay, baby. I’m gonna take real good care o’ you.”

Sam pulled his pants from his hips and let out a shaky breath. Bucky moved slightly and began to kiss down Sam’s chest and abs, until he buried his nose in the mess of curls just below Sam’s navel. He continued to stroke Sam’s dick before placing a kiss to the tip. Sam let out a small moan as he trailed his hand languidly over Bucky’s muscular back.

While relishing in Sam’s touch, Bucky licked his smooth slit before he took Sam’s sex between his wet, pink lips. Sam was soon set hard from Bucky’s attentions. Bucky sucked his big, hard cock with more fervor. His lips and tongue worked over Sam’s tip as he grasped the base with his hand. He made lazy, sloppy sounds in his tired state while taking Sam’s rigid length deeper.

Bucky used his free hand to massage Sam’s thick thighs as he continued to suck at his cock. He massaged between Sam’s legs and then worked his way up to Sam’s balls; Bucky cupped them before giving a gentle squeeze.

“Hmmm,” Sam moaned, bringing his hand to Bucky’s hair. “Shit, baby. I like that.”

Bucky slowly inched Sam’s hardness down his throat. He swallowed his entire length before he began bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper. Sam shuddered and moaned loudly.

“Hmm, Buck,” he managed. “You’re so good.”

Bucky took as much as he could, for as long as he could, before he released Sam’s dick from his gullet and focused on his big, smooth head. He worked his hand up and down Sam’s shaft while sucking his dripping tip eagerly. He repeated those ministrations again and again for as long as they both could take it. Sam was edging closer and closer to the apex of his pleasure.

“Fuck,” said Sam as his hips bucked ever so slightly and he grabbed the back of Bucky’s neck with his wide palm.

His dick began to tremor as his orgasm began to approach quickly. Bucky swallowed his whole length once more as Sam finally came with a deep, pleasured moan. His white, hot seed shot down Bucky’s tender throat as Bucky eased his spurting cock out with care. Bucky then milked the rest of his cum as it filled his mouth.

Soon, Sam tapped Bucky’s shoulder, urging him to cease his attentions. Bucky withdrew Sam’s spent dick, and then stretched his body out so that he was pressed up against his boyfriend once more.

Sam felt satiated; all warm and tingly and loved. Bucky felt so firm pressed up against him, but soft at the same time. Sam closed his eyes and fought to catch his breath as Bucky peppered kisses to his flushed skin. 

“Thank you, baby,” Sam whispered as Bucky draped an arm over his form and kissed his cheek.

“Any time,” Bucky replied, as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

Sam’s breathing slowed and he realized that Bucky’s own erection was pressed hard against him.

“You want me to take care of that?” asked Sam with his eyes closed.

“Nah, baby,” Bucky replied, his voice was hoarse from having Sam’s thick, long cock in his throat. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. This is about you, not me. I just want you to sleep, my gorgeous guy.”

Bucky kissed his face again and added, “You just go to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep better knowin’ you got off, too,” said Sam.

“Ain’t about me, Sammy,” Bucky reminded him. “It’ll go away. I just want you to rest, baby.”

“Aww don’t you want –” Sam started, before yawning loudly. “Don’t you want me to make you come?”

Bucky laughed a little and stroked Sam’s face.

“I want you to _sleep_ , Sammy,” he whispered. “You can do me after you win the fight tomorrow. Okay?”

Sam took hold of Bucky’s hand, pressed a soft kiss to his palm, and said, “Hmm, okay.”

They got comfortable. Sam on his back with Bucky holding onto him. After a moment, Bucky kissed his shoulder and then shifted carefully. He went to the en suite to turn off the light, and then returned to the bed. He smiled to himself when he heard the steady sound of Sam’s soft little snores. Once Bucky knew Sam was asleep, he too drifted off into a restful slumber.


End file.
